Recuperando mi vida
by sola1993
Summary: decidió regresar para arreglar los errores de hace tres meses pero cambio todo de ella en ese tiempo y no sabe si podrá controlase es tos personajes no son míos sonde chinomiko
1. Chapter 1

**Regresando a casa **

**Capitulo 1**

**Ya esta ya lo e echo regrese con mi tía no pensé que seria tan pronto solo han pasado 3 meses mas o menos , desearía no a verlo echo deje todo por una razón e cambiado tanto en este tiempo no savia que hacer y como racionar volveré a ser la nueva **

**Esto pensaba rosa pues era diferente su nombre , aspecto además su forma de ser todo era diferente se miraba al espejo preguntándose si la reconocerían ya no llevaba gafas se ponía lentillas de color azul ocultando sus ojos verde esmeralda ,su pelo era negro en vez de rojo además de corto se decía a si miasma **

**no soy igual que antes pero deseo serlo tendré que acostumbrarme a que me llamen rosmery lo único bueno es que se de quien me tender que cuidar mañana comienzo de nuevo en el sweet amoris se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir **

**pi pi pi ...**

**abrió**** los los ojos y apago la alarma se preparo y se fue al instituto fumando un cigarrillo otra cosa que avía cambiado en ella ahora fumaba tardaba 2 minutos y algo en llegar al instituto así que se quedo fuera fumando mientras veía entrar a nathaniel que la miro con mala cara alexy con violeta y su hermano armin detrás jugando a un video juego rosalya entraba regañando a lysandro de lejos vi a la bruja con sus amigas revoloteando a su alrededor **

**seguro que ni se separan para ir al baño están las tres pegadas con ... de pronto alguien corto sus pensamientos **

**oye me das fuego ... **

**``castiel que hace pidiendo me fuego ´´**

**me as escuchado me puedes dar fuego **

**yo creía que cuando se pide algo se dice por favor le miro desafiándole **

**castiel sonrió antes de que pudiera responder sonó el timbre entonces el entro al instituto sin decir nada algo que le pareció raro demasiado el siempre contestaba rosmery sonrió mientras terminaba su cigarrillo después entro al despacho de la directora que le dio una charla como la primera vez pero en este caso parecía mas insistente en el comportamiento con los profesores y las faltas de respeto supuso que es por su apariencia no le gustaba el pirsin en la nariz además le dijo que tenia que vestir mas recatada pues se avía echo un tatuaje de pantera en un lado del vientre despues de decirle como se debe vestir para ir al instituto le dijo que fuese a ver al delegado para terminar su inscripción fue a la sala de delegados nathaniel no estaba tenia clases así que decidió dar una vuelta pues nada perdía en hacerlo fue al patio que estaba como siempre , el club de jardinería y termino en la azotea se subió al tejado se recostó poniendo la cabeza en cima de su mochila mientras miraba las nubes entonces entro nathaniel con castiel discutiendo ella deseaba irse pero dad la situación no podía a sique se quedo escuchando **

**no voy a dejar que la metas en el grupo **

**es lo mejor rosa no esta acepta que se fue de una vez y no regresara jamás**

**debrah no va a ocupar su lugar a veis regresado perfecto pero prefiero a mi hermana en el grupo que a tu novia **

**amber no sabe cantar y a un así la prefieres en el grupo estas loco **

**si prefiero a quien sea tu causaste este problema y ella se fue ademas esto ay que ****hablar lo ****con lysandro ...**

**podríais**** hacer audiciones , intervino rosa porque no podía aguantarse **

**hola soy rosmery tu eres el del fuego y tu el delegado nathaniel **

**siento haber escuchado pero estaba explorando y cuando me di cuenta estaban ablando en la terraza y yo aquí sonrió muy dulce mente mientras cogió por el brazo a nathaniel para hablar con el mientras empezó arrástralo a la primera planta dejando a castiel en la azotea **

**nathan tardo en reaccionar **

**que haces lo dijo algo molesto y avergonzado mientras se paraba haciendo que le soltara **

**tengo que terminar mi inscripción y la directora me dijo que tu podías hacerlo así que quiero terminar cuanto antes le cogió del brazo otra vez arrastrándole asta la sala de delegados mientras acababa la inscripción vio a melody entrar por la puerta para hacerla de rabiar le dio un beso a nathaniel en la mejilla y se fue dándole las gracias el se quedo rojo de la vergüenza a ella le sorprendió y miro mal a rosa como si deseara matarla de seguro lo abría acho si hubiera podido se fue a su clase y se sentó en su sitio mas bien en su antiguo sitio en frente de rosalya detrás de lysandro y al lado de castiel estaba sola en clase saco los libros de ingles que tocaba con la profesora julia todos los compañeros de clase entraron y se sentaron menos debrah**

**levanta ese es mi sitio la miro con una sonrisa de niña buena **

**a si te llamas rosa le respondió a debrah mirándola desafiada mente mientras sacaba una goma de su estuche la sonrisa en cuanto dijo eso toda la clase la miro como si yo fuese mala persona excepto rosalya , lys y nathan que pusieron cara de tristeza **

**no pero...sin darle tiempo a decir nada **

**si es por tu novio me da igual es te sitio esta vacío excepto por este cuaderno que pone rosa dado que no eres rosa y que la ultima fecha es de hace mas de 3 meses supongo que se fue y se olvido esto así que me quedare en este sitio que es muy cómodo en cuanto termino de decir eso entro castiel **

**que esta pasando pregunto castiel bastante molesto **

**gatito esta chica se a sentado aquí y yo quiero estar alado tuyo consigue que se quite **

**no te da pena llorarle a un tío vale que sea tu novio pero ten un poco de amor propio con esa respuesta debrah se molesto tanto que se olvido que avía mas personas en la clase y cogió a rosa del brazo antes de poder hacer nada entro la profesora quien se dio cuenta de la situación mal en tendiendo lo que hacia castiel echo a debrah y poniéndole una amonestación a castiel empezó las clases sin ningún incidente en toda la hora termino y sonó el timbre la mucha fue a la azotea porque la siguiente clase era con el profesor de sociales un hombre algo loco a veces , era el mismo que daba matemáticas prefería no ir pues a los nuevos siempre los saca y no avía repasado nada asique prefería no quedar mal se sentó en el techo y empezó a leer asta que se dio cuenta de que un pelirrojo muy enfadado la estaba observando **


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2**

**castiel cogió su paquete de tabaco que estaba en su chaqueta saco un cigarrillo se puso a buscar su mechero mientras que rosa no paraba de mirarle al ver que tardaba en encontrar el mechero decidió abrir su mochila y sacar su mechero**

**ey toma se lo lanzo des de donde estaba sentada castiel lo cogió al vuelo y encendió el cigarrillo **

**quédate el mechero tengo otro y siguió leyendo el libro de sociales de pronto callo en el libro el mechero **

**no me hace falta porque as armado ese espectáculo en clase dijo castiel bastante molesto **

**no me gusta que me ordenen cosas a ti si ? respondió mientras guardaba el mechero en la mochila castiel se empezó a reír **

**yo llevo aquí mucho tiempo y puedo permitirme no aceptar órdenes pero tu eres nueva no te conviene buscarte enemigos dijo con intención de intimidar la**

**claro es mejor dejarse pisotear por tu novia no crees ? dijo sarcástica mente se levanto cogió su mochila bajo del tejado mientras castiel la miraba asombrado y bastante molesto por sus contestaciones arrogantes al bajar abrió la puerta y se fue sin decir nada el pelirrojo se quedo en la azote pensando en que le pasaría a esa muchacha nueva para hablar así como si tuviera algo contra el mientras tanto sonaba el timbre para el recreo la directora buscaba a rosa pues quería que e eligiera club la encontró en su taquilla **

**señorita rosmery tiene que elegir un club rellene esta solicitud y entrara en el club que desee luego lléveselo al delegado principal dijo la directora con una sonrisa muy amable **

**si señora respondió mientras pensaba en lo que avía pasado en la azotea llego a la sala de delegados y empezó a rellenar el formulario para entrar al club de jardinería le gustaba mucho sobretodo porque ken un gran amigo de la infancia estuvo con ella en el club antes de irse a la escuela militar seguía ablando con el por el móvil cada semana el era el único que savia lo que paso en esos tres meses que cambiaron su vida **

**cuando termino el formulario entro nathaniel con melody ablando de cosas de delegados **

**que haces aquí sin permiso le dijo melody bastante molesta a rosa **

**quiero entrar al club de jardinería y me an dicho que tu novio me puede ayudar respondió rosa mientras firmaba el papel **

**no es mi novia es solo una delegada de clase que me ayuda respondió nathaniel muy nervioso pues aunque la joven se parecía al pelirrojo sentía cierta atracción por ella **

**mientras melody ponía una cara de decepción se dio cuenta que al delegado le gustaba la nueva rosa cogió el papel y se lo puso en las manos a nathaniel**

**toma ya termine voy a mi club ya nos veremos en clase chicos gracias por todo muy serviciales salió al pasillo fue a su taquilla metió su mochila sonó la campana para entrar a clases en peso a entrar gente del patio a sus clases rosa decido que prefería irse a casa cogió su mochila y se dirigió al patio en ese momento sonó su teléfono era ken se fue corriendo a los baños de chicas para coger la llamada **

**ken … dime que pasa dijo rosa en voz baja **

**nada solo llamaba para saber como esta tu padre me dijiste que lo operaban hoy respondió bastante serio **

**no lo se voy a casa para llamar a mi madre contesto bastante triste **

**pero por que no estas en el hospital dijo ken preocupado **

**mi padre me culpa por lo que paso no quiere verme antes de terminar la frase rosa vio la puerta del baño abriéndose y colgó el teléfono vio a rosalya entrando al baño salió de allí sin decir nada **

**en cuanto salió volvió a sonar su móvil colgó la llama y envió un mensaje a ken **

**``hablamos luego ve a casa de mi tía a las 2:30 y te explicare todo e vuelto al sweet amoris ´´**

**En cuanto termino entro en el baño pues las puertas estaban cerradas y no podía salir del instituto asta la salida de clases quedaba una hora para que tocara el timbre **

**Rosalya seguía en el baño las dos estuvieron sin hablar un buen rato rosa saco el paquete de tabaco de la mochila savia que a rosalya no le importaba que fumara pues en los ensayos del grupo castiel siempre fumaba de todas formas rompió el silencio **

**Perdona te importa que fume ?**

**No para nada el a migo de mi cuñado fuma estoy acostumbrada dijo rosaya con una sonrisa **

**Tu novio es del instituto ? pregunto rosa conociendo la respuesta**

**No es el dueño de la tienda de ropa que esta cerca que el instituto te encantaría su deberías ir olle como te llamas? Yo soy rosalya encantada le tendió la mano a rosa para saludarla **

**Lo siento no lo he dicho tiro el cigarrillo **

**Soy rosmery la nueva vamos a la misma clase y le estrecho la mano **

**En cantada al decir esto sonó la campana de salida **

**Rosmery si quieres podemos quedar a las 6 y vamos a la tienda de mi novio dijo rosalya pues la chica que al principio le pareció extraña le recordaba a su amiga rosa la que ya hace tres meses se avía ido **

**Si claro no ay problema a las 6 en la entrada del instituto contesto rosa bastante feliz pues podía hablar con su gran amiga a quien no le podía contar nada de lo que pasaba se despidieron se fueron cada una por su lado **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Rosa llego a casa de su tia bastante contenta por fin podría ver a ken además de que avia quedado con rosalya no podía estar mas feliz **

**Din don ..sono le pareció raro que ken llegara tan pronto siempre solía retrasarse cuando iba a verla porque le compraba una bandeja choquitos eran sus dulces favoritos abrió la puerta sin mirar pensando que era ken y se dirijo al comedor **

**Ken llegas pronto no e terminado de comer espera en la sala que Aroa voy y sigio caminado giro hacia el comedor sin mirar atrás**

**Que haces en la casa de rosa la mucha se giro asustada savia de quien era esa voz pero que hacia ay porque se preguntaba la muchacha asustada se giro rápida mente **

**Castiel pero que haces aquí**

**Pregunte primero además porque llevas el delantal de rosa lysandro se lo regalo quítatelo castiel agarro a rosa por la muñeca muy en fado como que esa chica estaba allí no tiene derecho de coger las cosas de rosa que se creía en esa situación rosa no tenia escusa no savia que hacer no tenia escapatoria nada mas llegar porque el culpable que saliera de la ciudad tenia que preguntarle esas cosas si fuese otro seria mejor pero el con que derecho estaba allí tenia ganas de llorar pero no delante de el otra vez no asique se armo de valor y giro su muñeca soltándose de castiel **

**Quien te crees para entrar en mi casa y atacarme como si fuese una intrusa mientras decía esto en pujo a castiel quien quedo en la puerta **

**Esta es tu casa pero si es del la tía de rosa y esta de viaje llegaba hoy … castiel se callo casi le dice a esa intrusa que estaba preocupado por rosa**

**Le alquile una habitación asique ahora vivo aquí sal de mi casa **

**No me pienso ir asta que te saques ese delantal castiel dio un paso adelante para agarra a rosa y obligarla a quitarse el delantal sora se escho para atrás pero en ese momento **

**Castiel que haces aquí dijo Lysandro que iba a casa de su hermano con el estaba ken en cuanto vio a rosa se dio cuenta que se parecía a su hermana rosmery pero no era ella entendió la situación rápido pues el estaba al tanto de todo gracias a su padre **

**Rosmery paso por delante de castiel para abrazar a rosa **

**Olle la conoces dijo castiel sorprendido **

**Es … recibió un pisotón de rosa **

**Una amiga eso dolió ros..mery ken casi la llama rosa **

**Dile a tu amiga que se quite ese delantal o se lo quitare yo **

**Castiel ya vale vámonos dijo Lysandro muy serio tu no debes estar aquí y lo sabes si se entera tu novia tendrás problemas cogió a castiel y se despidió**

**Lo siento mucho señorita perdónele **

**No lo agás ya hablaremos castiel miro a rosa de arriba abajo **

**Tabla de planchar dijo eso mientras lysandro lo obligaba salir ken cerro la puerta y se quedaron solos **

**Me explicas que pasa rosa dijo ken molesto **

**Espera me voy a duchar a como date ken savia que rosa necesitaba pensar reviso la casa vio que la cocina y comedor estaban desordenados decidió a como darlos para no aburrirse pues cuando estaba así ella necesitaba como dos horas para pensar **

**Rosa se quito las lentillas su ojos volvieron a ser verdes abrió el agua que salía como lluvia cambio el manillar para que empezara a calentar se quito la ropa y empezó a ducharse se lavo el pelo entonces se sentó y apoyo su cabeza sus rodillas al mismo tiempo se puso a pensar mientras veía el agua caer y volverse negra por el tinte **

**Como extraño mi pelo largo y rojo a mi padre le encantaba era tan hermoso que molesto es no llevar gafas ni lentillas veo borroso me a que vino seguro a hablar con mi tía pero de que en ese momento se quedo en blanco y siguió preguntándose que tenia que hablar con su tía durante una ora **

**Mientras tanto castiel fue con lysandro a casa de leigh discutiendo últimamente lo hacían mucho por las decisiones que tomaba castiel **

**No tienes derecho a pasar por esa casa tu le digites a rosa que se marcha que dejara de destruir tu futuro y ella te izo caso no puedes reprocharle nada a la nueva seguro se puso a cocinar y cogió un delantal dio la casualidad que era de rosa no la molestes mas concéntrate en tu novia y el grupo déjalo pasar dijo lysandro a castiel después de o ir vente veces lo de el delantal**

**A blando del grupo que tal si se mete drebah necesitamos lysandro interrumpió a castiel y se le notaba muy molesto**

**No debrah no lo hable con nathan y decidimos hacer a audiciones te parece bien pregunto castiel **

**Si vale y siguieron asta casa de leigh**

**Rosa bajo de su habitación vestida con un chándal de castiel hacia tiempo se olvido en su casa sus gafas que dejaban ver sus ojos verdes esmeralda y un pelo muy mojado con una toalla al cuello se sentó al lado de que le dio las gracias pues vio los coquitos y un te de limon con leche y miel su favorito ken le cojio la toalla y empezó a secarle el pelo **

**Explícame que pasa porque yo solo que pequeños detalles dijo ken **

**Lo primero que de ves saber es que ya no soy rosa ahora soy rosmery te contare que paso después de que te llevasen a la escuela militar **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Como que ahora eres rosmery yo solo se que operaron a tu padre además que no tengo permitido volver a la escuela militar mi padre me saco justo cuando te fuiste del instituto desde que regrese solo e odio hablar mal de ti no se que paso pero estoy preocupado y mas después de ver lo que paso con castiel hace rato dijo ken era el mejor amigo de rosa la conocía de pequeña por lo que la reconocería de cualquier manera asique rosa decidió contarle todo porque solo el la ayudaría en cualquier situación y mas con su padre en medio pues el padre de rosa era militar por lo que a ken no podría hacerle nada dado que el padre ken y el de ella eran casi hermanos **

**Deja que te explique castiel y yo empezamos a llevarnos bien demasiado no se como mi padre se entero que estaba empezando una relación con el y mando a mi hermana para que regresara a casa dijo rosa con una expresión de tristeza**

**Espera rosmery vino cuando ? ken se sorprendió tanto que se le callo un paquete de galletas **

**Pues terminamos de hacer un concierto iris castiel lysandro y nathan fue genial conseguimos mucho dinero pues castiel y nathan se avían peleado en la carrera de orientación rosa dio un suspiro muy largo estropeado el evento son unos idiotas el único que actuó con cabeza fue lysandro pero los tres terminaron castigados junto a mi a rosalya que intentamos sepáralos pero al causar ese problema nos dijeron que seriamos responsables y avisarían a nuestros padres como no quería se me ocurrió eso de hacer un concierto lo organizamos y fue muy bien **

**FLASH BACK **

**Desede detrás de las cortinas se escuchaba a la gente irse rosalya empezó a repartir agua **

**Rosa se te dio bien el concierto muchos muchachos an preguntado por ti dijo rosalya dándole una botella a rosa **

**Eso da igual que pregunten lo que quieran ella me quiere a mi dijo castiel mientras pasa el brazo por alrededor de rosa en ese momentos el delegado choco con el pelirrojo y le tiro una botella de agua abierta empapando por toda la espalda a castiel que se giro miro al delgado que tenia una sonrisa burlona **

**Imbécil ! el pelirrojo golpeo al delegado en la cara el delegado se callo y no se levanto se que do sentado **

**Castiel tu eres el imbécil no debes golpearlo rosa se enfado pues no se dio cuenta de que el delegado lo izo a posta cuando se trata de sacar de quicio a castiel los ganadores eran ella y el delegado sobretodo si estaban juntos **

**Le llevare a la enfermería espérame aquí ahora regreso mientras rosa decía esto nathan se levantaba con su ayuda salieron de la cortina y el sótano **

**No se como siendo tu tan adorable eres pareja de alguien tan idiota el delegado le dijo a rosa mientras iban a la enfermería **

**Siempre dices lo mismo pero en realidad no es tan idiota solo es difícil de tratar en el fondo es muy tierno bueno si es un poco idiota dijo riéndose le hacia gracia pues se acordó de cuando la pidió salir **

**Yo solo se que te ara daño en algún momento cuando pase eso sabes donde estoy **

**Si en la sala de delegados **

**Exacto dijo levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa angelical **

**Te dejo nos vemos mañana rosa lo dejo en la enfermería y se dirigió debajo de las escaleras **

**Rosa espera castiel se ha ido parece que le llamo alguien me dijo que te acompañara dijo lysandro **

**De seguro se enfado fueron a blando del concierto nina a pareció a la salida de la casa de rosa**

**Lysandro nina pego un salto a brazo al chico que la aparto de inmediato **

**Me voy a casa os dejo se despidió rosa con dos besos en la cara de lysandro cosa que a el no le gustaba pues se ponía rojo como el pelo de la muchacha la cual se metió a su casa dejo a nina y lysandro solos **

**Las luces estaban prendidas y la chica su vio las escaleras a toda prisa**

**Tia ..tia el concierto fue genial … vio que la puerta de su habitación es taba abierta y entro **

**Hola hermanita con quien utilizas esto rosmery tenia sus anticonceptivas en la mano **

**dame eso rosa salto sobre su hermana y se las quito luego cogió a rosmery por el brazo sacándola de la habitación rosmery bajo al salo y espero a su hermana **

** que a ces aquí ….dijo rosa**

**nada papa me a dicho que haga tus maletas y te lleve dijo tocando unas maletas a su lado**

**por que se sentó al lado de su hermana**

**por el de las anticonceptivas dijo con una sonrisa burlona sabe que estas saliendo con un guitarrista bueno para nada eso me dijo padre que regresaras te meterá en la escuela militar **

**le deje claro que mi vida será mía no suya yo no regresare a ora estoy feliz tengo novio y muchos amigos dele que no lo are**

**hermanita deberías volver padre no aceptara un no dijo rosmery a garandola de la mano en ese momento llego agatha quien escucho todo y decido llamar al padre de las dos muchas quien era su hermano**

**Fin del flash back **

**Rosa rosa es tas bien dijo ken mientras veía a rosa distraída**

**Que.. si estaba recordando **

**Bueno que paso después del concierto **

**Pues mi hermana estaba en casa me dijo que tenia que regresar no quise así que el siguiente día castiel no fue al instituto me sor predio mucho y fui a su casa de pronto empezaron a caer la grimas de la cara de rosa**


	5. Chapter 5

_no pude esperar a mañana espero que les guste :P_

**Capitulo 5 **

**Que pasa rosa ken cogió a su amiga de las manos **

**Estoy bien solo que recordar eso me duele se seco las lagrimas y decidió continuar con la historia**

**Llegue a casa de castiel comencé a llamar al timbre nadie abría de pronto hoy a demonio el pero de castiel ladrando a mi espalda le acaricie como siempre y salude a castiel el abrió la puerta demonio fue al salón y se escucho un grito **

**Gatito socorro dijo una chica con el pelo moreno con ojos azules llevaba una camiseta de castiel y una pantalón corto de chándal**

**Demonio deja a debrah fuera larga te de aquí castiel le grito a demonio nunca lo avia echo como era posible demonio se escondió detrás mia me agache para acariciarlo **

**Bien echo le dije a demonio que empezó a mover su colita yo estaba feliz por lo que izo**

**Castiel ven un momento le dije con una expresión seria mientras el dejaba a debrah en el sofá viendo tele lo lleve a la cocina **

**Quien es esa ? porque esta con tu camisa? Dije muy enfada **

**Es debrah mi ex novia no tenia donde quedarse y le di permiso para quedarse aquí puse mi cara de enfadad **

**Estas de broma no quiero que se quede aquí pero castiel noto que estaba celosa me agarro de la cintura **

**Que estas celosa pero si sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti me puse muy roja pues el no solía decirme esas cosas me dio un beso muy gentil en ese momento le sonó la tripa parecía que no avía comido a si que me ofrecí a hacerle la comida sabes que me encanta cocinar el se fue a ver la tele con debrah puse música y me puse a cocinar ice arroz con filetes y una ensalada de tomates pues castiel le encanta el tomate antes de poder llamarlos a comer vino demonio con su bol de agua me lo puso a los pies se lo llene y le a compañe al salón **

**Castiel la …no pude terminar la frase se callo el bol de agua que llevaba en mis manos no podía creer lo que veía castiel estaba encima de debrah y se estaban besando después de decir esto rosa se puso a llorar pero esta vez no lo hacia por pena si no lloraba de rabia **

**Se puso a recordar lo que paso después **

**FLASH BACK **

**Rosa salió de la casa no cerro la puerta sifué corriendo como era posible que castiel le hiciera eso la mucha no podía sentirse mas estúpida ella cocinando con amor y el revolcándose con otra en el sofá sin darse cuenta llego a la tienda de leigh donde seguro estaría rosalya se quedo parada y se miro en las puestas llevaba el delantal verde que Lysandro le avía regalado un moño mal echo además que se avía recogido el flequillo a un lado con una pinza azul y para rematar se le vaina las lagrimas que no paraban de salir se quedo mirándose y pensando**

**Que ridícula estoy menos mal este día no puede ir a peor de pronto empezó a llover todo el día avía estado nublado pero porque en ese momento tenia que ponerse a llover **

**Mierda de día se escucho un ladrido de perro entonces rosa se dio la vuelta **

**Demonio que haces aquí la muchacha se agacho y empezó a tocar la cabeza del perro **

**Donde esta tu estúpido amo se levanto y miro a un lado y a otro no savia donde estaba castiel como podía pasarla esto no savia porque termino en la puerta de la tienda de leigh con unas pitas que daban risa además se puso a llover y para colmo tenia al perro de castiel con ella **

**Perdona te encuentras bien rosa se giro savia quien era **

**Rosalya grito y no paro de llorar rosalya iba con lysandro que se asombro a ver a rosa en ese estado**

**Que te pasa rosa porque lloras dijo rosalya metiendo la metía dentro con el perro**

**Castiel ….y ….debrah rosa no podía decir nada mas solo lloraba leigh se sorprendió tanto como lysandro **

**Que pasa rosalya ? que le ocurre a rosa? pregunto leigh pues veía a rosa como una cuñada **

**Rosa cálmate que te paso porque estas dijo rosalya en ese momento intervino lysandro**

**Le ocurrió algo a castiel? llevas el delantal que te regale para su casa **

**Me mire al espejo sin dejar de llorar la joven se quito sola el delantal , lo tiro con rabia se quito el moño ,y también la pinza empezó a relajar se y les conto que paso a los tres después rosalya acompaño a rosa arriba y la metió a la ducha lysandro se fue con y se llevo a demonio se lo entrego a castiel a su casa **

**Fin del flash back **

**Imbécil como te pudo hacer eso dijo ken rosa se seco las lagrimas y siguió con contándole **

** Termine en la tienda de el novio de rosa toda vía no se como llegue allí no para va de llorar termine contándoles tolo lo que paso a soralya leigh y lysandro quien se llevo al perro de castiel quien me siguió cuando Salí de la casa de el cuando regrese a casa mi hermana me dijo que se iba mis maletas estaban en la puerta me dijo que si me viva con ella y no lo pensé dos veces no tenia ningún motivo para quedarme pero tuvimos un accidente de coche el taxista intento a delantal a un camión y vino un coche nos dio de frente yo quede inconsciente pero mi hermana no me saco del carro y regreso por el conductor del taxi entonces yo desperté y me preocupe no savia donde estaba rosmery cuando escuche a alguien decir **

**Chica aparta va a explotar yo me levante y mire hacia el coche vi como explotaba con rosmery dentro me quede congelada ya no podía llorar mas mi hermana murió en el accidente el mismo día que mi novio me engaño con otra**

**Rosmery esta muerta dijo ken con lagrimas en los ojos **

**Si lo siento no pude hacer nada por ella solo pude mirar rosa miro a ken no se atrevía a abrazarlo pues rosmery era el gran amor de ken el cambio de instituto solo porque rosmery le dijo que cuidara de su hermana rosa la cual era su mejor amiga **

**Porque mi padre no me dijo nada dijo ken con rabia avía cambiado en un momento a otro de un sentimiento a otro **

**No fue tu padre quien tomo esa decisión fue el mio dijo triste rosa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

**El muchacho se levanto del sofá **

**Demonios dijo ken golpeando en la pared como podía ser que alguien fuese capaz de ocultar algo así**

**Como es posible rosa eso no se puede ocultar además lo avía visto gente es imposible rosa bajo la cara no se atrevía a mirarle **

**Si se puede cuando yo vi eso quede en shock me llevaron al hospital descubrieron quien era por la documentación que llevaba en la cartera pero rosmery como siempre me dio en el taxi su documentación y móvil los llevaba en la chaqueta los del hospital no estaban seguros de mi nombre no sabían si era yo o rosmery llamaron a mi padre el savia que yo era rosa pero dijo que la que murió en el accidente rea yo le contesto rosa miro a ken con cara de pena se sentía culpable por esa estúpida mentira que comenzó su padre y que ella no podía arreglar cuando despertó de ese estado de vacio que tubo durante mas de medio mes en ese tiempo ella podía hacer todo sola pero no hablaba era imposible nadie podía sacarla del mundo en el que se avía metido**

**FLASH BACK **

**Rosa estaba en su cuarto como siempre ya paso mas de medio mes desde que llego a casa de su padre no sabían que hacer no salía del cuarto el funeral de su hermana ya hacia tiempo avía terminado y ella ni fue se parecía mas que nuca a su hermana se pasaba todo el día mirándose al espejo pensando en que pudo a ver evitado el accidente miraba su pelo negro que un peluquero tiñó y corto por orden de su padre en el baño tenia lentillas azules que se ponía todos los días pues no quería olvidar la cara de rosmery se preguntaba porque tenia que estar viva su hermana era su heroína siempre fue la mas fuerte y madura ella asumió el papel no solo de madre de rosa sino también de heredera no contradecía a su padre para que rosa pudiera hacer lo que quisiera esos hechos a rosa la martirizaban su padre decidió que ya era hora que rosa empezase en la escuela militar que hace un año avía dejado **

**Rosa ven al despacho dijo Ignacio así se llama el padre de rosa **

**Ella se levanto salió del cuarto se dirijo a despacho parándose en la puerta su padre estaba sentada en la gran mesa **

**Cierra y siéntate rosa obedeció **

**Mañana vendrá el entrenador de rosmery el y los profesores de la academia saben que eres rosa pero para todo el mundo tu estas muerta rosa escucho eso y salió por primera vez de el mundo en el que estaba metida siguió escuchando a su padre**

**Ahora mismo están trasladando tus cosas el cuarto de rosmery y tirando tu ropa quiero que te quede muy claro rosa Ignacio miro as su hija con determinación**

**Ahora tomaras el puesto que tu hermana tomo por ti vuelves a tener la responsabilidad de convertirte en una militar de primera por lo que ahora serás tu hermana ya no eres rosa ahora eres rosmery lo entiende rosa no dijo nada solo asintió que iba a decir pues sentía que era su culpa **

**Te puedes ir rosmery en ese momento rosa dejo de ser ella y se convirtió en su hermana no podría dar un paso atrás ya avía perdido su vida pero todavía no se daba cuenta pues ahora estaba entre dos mundos la semana paso rápido y comenzó en la escuela militar **

**Fin del flash back **

**Lo siento ken lo siento no me di cuenta asta que fue tarde no es escusa pero no puedo hacer nada mas que pedir que me perdones rosa levanto su mirada y le miro con los ojos llorosos**

**Porque no me contestes antes lo que paso? ken iba a seguir ablando pero rosa lo detuvo**

**No era yo dijo rosa exaltada ken no podía comprender **

**Como que no eras tu? dijo ken exaltado que le pasaba a la muchacha estaba de broma o que como no iba a ser ella **

**Ken yo morí en cierta manera también no quería aceptar la muerte de rosmery y me encere en mi mundo hasta que mi padre me dijo que para todos yo era la que estaba muerta que empezaría las clases en una semana no como yo sino como rosmery en ese momento ken se sentó y se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría sino que rosa también lo hacia **

**Fuiste a la escuela militar en ese estado? **

**Si cuando fui no era del todo yo pero Salí de mi mundo no hablaba con nadie en la escuela te acuerdas de laeti? le pregunto rosa **

**Si nunca se llevo bien con rosmery pero contigo si **

**Ella me hablo un día en el comedor ya llevaba casi un mes en la escuela militar después del entrenamiento de todos los días fui al comedor me cogí mi bandeja y me puse a comer laeti se acerco a mi y comenzó hablarme **

**Como es posible que sigas triste todavía por la muerte de rosa y yo que pensé que eras mas fuerte en fin la que debería estar triste soy yo que me hice amiga de la hermana equivocada al ser rosa la mayor pensé que hacerme pasar por su amiga me ayudaría en alguna situación pero saber que no me puso muy triste porque tubo que morir laeti suspiro**

**Oye rosmery grito mucho rosa? Me pregunto laeti con una sonrisa con mucha malicia yo no pude aguantar mas **

**Cállate de una vez después cogí la bandeja y se la eche encima y me fui hacia el gimnasio pero laeti no se quedo quieta me cogió del pelo por la espalda antes de que pudiera hacer nada le metí un codazo me gire dándole un puñetazo que la tumbo antes que todo continuara viktor se metió por medio agarrando a laeti yo me fui al gimnasio no quería saber mas nada mi padre se entero de lo ocurrido y en el fin de semana me mando llamar a su despacho **

**No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así rosa ya no eres tu date cuenta que Aroa eres rosmery y ella nunca aria algo así**

**Tu que sabes de rosmery padre no sabes nada de ella ni de mi nunca as intentado saber nada de mi ni de ella por eso me fui si no se hace tu voluntad en ese momento mi padre me dio una cachetada **

**Sabes padre lo único que me hace sentir peor es que rosmery tuvo que ocupar mi lugar me fui a mi cuarto escuchando los gritos de mi padre para que regresara**

**Rosa pero tu regresaste hace un mes estuviste aquí durante el fin de semana dijo ken recordando el fin de semana que le entrego su nuevo numero de móvil **

**Si volví después de la pelea con laeti me empecé a llevar bien con viktor así que le convencí para que viniéramos al centro comercial del pueblo de al lado mi padre no quería dejarme ir sola por eso se me ocurrió hacer eso después de ver un mensaje de castiel rosa se levanto y le monstro el mensaje **

**``Rosa donde estas estoy preocupado quiero saber si estas bien tu tía me dijo que estas con tu hermana llámame lo antes que puedas´´**

**Cuando lo vi me di cuenta que podía volver a ser yo aquí pues no sabían de mi muerte a si que estaba feliz escribí una carta a mi tía para dejarla en la casa viktor me recogió en casa de mi padre y me llevo al centro comercial despiste a viktor metiéndome en una peluquería me puse extensiones quede como era antes tenia el pelo largo no tan largo como antes pero si lo bastante para dar el pego además me volví a poner el pelo de mi color rojo me quite las lentillas cambiándolas por mis gafas y fui a casa de mi tía donde me quedaba algo de ropa me cambie deje la carta y fui a casa de castiel allí abrió la puerta debrah**

**Que haces aquí ? me pregunto esa zorra **

**Donde esta castiel quiero hablar con el le pregunte quería hablar con el lo antes posible **

**Porque no te rindes date cuenta fuiste solo una muñeca con la quien a estado jugando asta ahora **

**Vete a la mierda si es cierto que me lo diga el la empuje y pase dentro para hablar con el comencé a llamarlo pero no contesto debrah me cogió del brazo y me solté**

**Sabes me caes bien te voy a contar una historia que te parecerá muy interesante a ver si tedas cuenta que no podrás hacer nada perdiste todo cuando decidí regresar debrah me conto la que hizo la ultima vez que estuvo allí**

**Sabes castiel y nathan eran grandes amigos antes pero nathan metió sus narices en mis asuntos y se entero que quería deshacerme de castiel pues en un grupo solo a sitio para una estrella que soy yo soy la causante de la enemistad entre ellos ice creer a castiel que nathan me acosaba asta que terminaron en mistados después solo tuve que cortar con castiel quedando como amigos sabes rosa castiel sigue siendo un idiota al que puedo manipular cuando quiérame dijo debrah le respondí muy furiosa **

**No te saldrás con la tuya se lo diré a castiel **

**se lo diría a castiel ella serio de mi **

**Atrévete todos te verán como la ex celosa si tanto deseas hacerlo castiel esta en casa de lyandro ve corre dile todo a ver si te creo termino nuestra conversación decidí ir a casa de lysandro hay estaba castiel le pedí a lysandro que me dejara hablar con el y salió de su habitación dejando nos a los dos solos **

**Castiel e hablado con debrah me conto lo que paso cuando todolo que paso antes de irse yo se lo conté a castiel que a medida que avanzaba en la historia me miraba con cara de furia entonces termine de contárselo**

**Estas loca o que para eso regresas para decir calumnias de mi novia eso fue una puñalada para mi **

**Sabes que! me cogió del brazo y me saco de casa de lysandro quien no entendía nada **

**Vete lejos y no regrese jamás no quiero que te metas en mi vida mas da de echo que estoy muerto para ti entiendes rosa no vuelvas hablarme en tu vida para mi estas muerta cuando dijo eso cerro la puerta y de dentro se escuchaba a lysandro y castiel discutir yo fui al parque donde nos vimos y me distes tu numero ay fue cuando apareció viktor y me llevo a casa **

**Oye viktor sabe que eres rosa? Pregunto ken **

**Si me siguió asta aquí y persiguió toda la tarde me prometió que no le diría nada a mi padre me llevo a la peluquería me volvieron a dejar como antes un poco después que regresara mi tía y mi padre hablaron pues yo decidí hacer lo que romery deseaba hace tiempo me puse el tatuaje de pantera y un pirsin en la nariz por eso me expulsaron de la escuela militar mi tía convenció a mi padre que me dejara volver con ella por eso estoy aquí **

**Que piensas hacer ahora si se enteran que estas muerta? **

**Por eso no soy rosa soy rosmery en ese momento sonó el móvil la alarma eran las 5:40**

**Mierda tengo que vestirme tengo que ir a ver a rosalya rosa se levanto del sofá pegando un salto **

**Oye rosa le vas a decir algo a rosalya de esto? le pregunto ken pues savia que rosalya era como una hermana para rosa**

**No ken no lo are respondió triste rosa**

**Donde as quedado con rosalya ? pregunto el muchacho algo despreocupado **

**En la entrada del instituto bueno me voy a cambiar subió las escaleras desde las cuales se escucho la puerta ken se fue sin decir nada a rosa le extraño pero pensó que ken tenia que pensar en lo que le avía contado pero la verdad es que el muchacho decidió ir hablar con rosalya y contarle todo lo que rosa le avía dicho porque sino podía rosa perder a otra hermana a un que no lo fuese era la responsabilidad de un buen amigo casi hermano rosa se fue arreglar se cambio puso su mejor ropa sus lentillas azules ocultando de nuevo sus hermosos ojos verde y bajo tardo mas de media ora estaba preocupada y fue a ver a rosalya la cual la estaba esperando con ken **

**Hola rosalya al decir esas palabras rosa recibió una cachetada de rosalya**


	7. Chapter 7

** Capitulo 7**

**Rosa se quedo parada sin decir nada no savia como reaccionar al momento empezó a notar que rosalya lloraba **

**Por que lloras? preguntó rosa pero rosalya levanto la mano entonces rosa cerro los ojos se puso a esperar otra cachetada **

**Porque no me as contado nada? rosalya la abrazo rompiendo a llorar se quedo así un buen rato después de unos minutos rosalya se tranquilizo le izo todas la preguntas a rosa en ese momento a lejos se veía venir al grupo formado por nathan lysandro castiel y iris iban a en sallar rosalya estaba mas relajada pero se la notaba que estuvo llorando cogió a su amiga llevándola al baño dejando a ken solo con los otros que fueron dentro de la escuela para ensayar **

**Desde cuando fumas? le pregunto rosalya lavándose la cara rosa encendió un cigarrillo **

**Desde que me entere que mi hermana lo hacia además esta bien son de vainilla rosa sonrió pero tenia la marca de la cachetada de rosalya la que no dejaba de mirar esa misma marca **

**Siento lo de antes no debí a verlo echo dijo rosalya quien se sentía mal por a ver reaccionado de esa manera **

**No pasa nada en la escuela militar recibí muchos mas rosa tiro el cigarrillo y abrazo a rosalya **

**Se que fue con cariño pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás a nadie quien soy entendido ? es muy importante dijo rosa algo preocupada **

**Yo no diré nada pero no se si ken ara lo mismo le respondió**

**Es cierto ken esta con todos ahora vamos rosalya rosa agarro a su amiga y empezó a jalarla por los pasillos asta llegar a la puerta debajo de las escalera se paro en seco rosalya se choco con ella **

**Que pasa le pregunto ?**

**No se si les a dicho que hago? castiel esta ay abajo rosa estaba nerviosa pero se armo de valor cogió el picaporte abrió la puerta paso dentro la sala estaba justo como la recordaba la cual tenia unas cajas junto a unas sillas se quedo parada en las escaleras que bajaban rosolya asomo la cabeza para ver que pasaba **

**Hola chicos dijo rosalya desde detrás de rosa todos la contestaron me nos castiel quien parecía que lo iba hacer pero al mirarla puso mala cara rosalya paso por enfrente de rosa para ayudar a ken que estaba colocando unas sillas para verlos tocar con las dos chicas rosa comenzó a caminar pero del escenario se escucho a alguien hablar **

**Porque no te marchas dijo castiel mientras ajustaba la guitarra rosa se sintió mal lo saben seguro que lo saben pensaba la muchacha **

**Castiel le reprocho lysandro con un gesto de reprobación que le llamaba la atención al pelirrojo **

** Que? no quiero que este aquí me molesta esa plana replico castiel rosa estaba mas tranquila parecía que todavía no sabían nada rosa continuo bajando las escalera fue asta rosalya se puso a su espalda después puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y comenzó hablar **

**Yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto e quedado con una amiga que me a dicho que venga a un ensayo pues les hace falta una cántate me dijo que creía que yo podía ayudar rosa apretó el hombro de rosalya **

**Si es cierto dijo rosalya quien savia que rosa le estaba pidiendo ayuda **

**Da igual nadie te necesita soltó castiel de pronto desde a bajo se vio una de las baquetas de nathan aterrizar en la cabeza del pelirrojo quien se irrito mucho **

**Que haces delgaducho? Natan se levanto y cogió su baqueta no le izo ni caso a castiel quien se enfado mas y agarro al delegado de pronto se escucho una risa de rosa quien echaba esas situaciones de menos **

**Jajajaja no te enfades pelo tomate nat no lo a echo a posta entonces castiel contesto **

**Calla rosa no te metas y miro hacia la chica soltando al delegado en ese momento todos menos rosa rosalya y ken tenían una cara de tristeza rosalya estaba preocupada rosa sorprendida como se le avía escapado eso se preguntaba mientras que miraba al suelo **

**Que dices castiel ella es rosmery dijo ken pasando una mano por el hombro de rosa para hacerla reaccionar **

**Eso es no confundas mi nombre cabeza tomate dijo con un tono molesta castiel bajo del escenario y se acerco a rosa **

**No me digas así tabla de planchar rosa lo encaro con una sonrisa como era posible que solo se le ocurriese esa forma de llamarla si el podía llamarla así otra vez ella no seria menos**

**Cuando dejes de decirme tabla a lo mejor meda por dejar de llamarte pelo de tomate castiel la miro con mala cara como podía ser tan contestona y por un momento recordarle a la chica mas adorable que avía conocido **

**Ya bale castiel deja a la señorita y vamos a ensayar le dijo lysandro desde el escenario parecía que los demás avían despertado tan bien nathan estaba sentado preparado para tocar la batería iris con su bajo tocando unos acordes para ajustarlo mientras Lysandro estaba mirando los altavoces y lo concerniente a la acústica castiel subió al escenario y empezó a recoger su guitarra no tenia ganas de tocar estaba molesto**

**Que haces le dijo nathan **

**Paso me voy a casa le dijo al rubio **

**Eres un vago asta para lo que te gusta suspiro y después continuo**

** no eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien le dijo el delegado el cual esta pensando en rosa cuando decía eso pues no perdonaba que se fuera porque ese pelirrojo busca problemas selo pidiera **

**ese es mi problema no el tuyo porque no sigues fingiendo lo bueno que eres y dejas a los demás hacer lo que les de la gana le respondió castiel dejando de guardar sus cosas los dos empezaron a discutir entonces rosa se acerco a lysandro **

**me haces un favor le dijo a lysandro con una sonrisa**

**claro lo que usted desee**

**préstame el micrófono lysandro no savia porque pero creía que savia que pasaría rosa se acerco a los altavoces para subirlos un poco mientras los dos chicos seguían discutiendo rosa se puso a su lado con un soporte en frente pero no reaccionaron los chicos ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia coloco el micrófono en el soporte y dio un golpecito en el micrófono pero nada ellos a lo suyo lysandro opto por taparse los oídos como ken iris y rosalya acto seguido rosa izo lo mismo **

**callaos yaaa ! se escucho por toda la primera planta los chicos quedaron sin decir una palabra todos los que se avían tapado los oídos echaron areir castiel y nathan no paraban de tocarse los oídos les estaban pitando en ese momento se escucho desde la puerta la voz de alguien que izo a que rosa dejara de reir **

**quien a echo ese ruido gatito? Dijo debrah que no se creía lo que veía la chica que la avía retado esa mañana estaba cerca de castiel **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

**Después de darse cuenta que debrah estaba allí todos dejaron de reír castiel y nathaniel se sentían mejor pero rosa no para de mirar a debrah deseaba largarse de hay solo para no estar en la misma sala al mismo tiempo debrah estaba sorprendida que una completa extraña podía entrar a ver como en sallan pues ella no tenia permitido entrar por que lysandro nathaniel y rosalya no querían verla por la estúpida ex novia de castiel la cual ni siquiera avía dado señales de vida desde hace 3 meses o así con lo fácil que fue para ella deshacerse de esa chica y ahora aparece otra bueno no le molestaría mientras no se metiese en su camino a un así ya estaba molestándole su presencia **

**Gatito que hace la chica nueva aquí ? pregunto con una voz de niña buena **

**Yo la invite lysandro necesita una cantante femenina asique pensé que mi amiga podía hacerlo su voz es como la de rosa dijo rosalya quien miraba con un gran desprecio a debrah**

**Pero rosi mi gatito me dijo que la cantante femenina seria yo le replico debrah a rosalya lo que le sorprendió a castiel nathaniel y lysandro pues sabían que rosalya no soportaba que nadie excepto rosa la llamase así y menos esa roba novios como la llamaba rosalya **

**estas de broma ni siquiera te permiten venir a ver los ensayos no te permitirán ser del grupo por lómenos a rosmery la dejan estar aquí presente porque no te largas y nos dejas en paz lo estábamos pasando bien asta que llegaste aquí sino fuera por ti rosa de pronto rosalya sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la jalaba escaleras arriba **

**suéltame le voy a decir las verdades a esta imbécil no la aguanto eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho castiel la siguió jalando quería llevarla a la sala de ciencias mientras debajo de las escaleras debrah comenzó a llorar de mentira pero parecían tan reales que iris fue hacia ella en ese momento rosa le dio el micrófono a lysandro quien es taba asombrado ni cuando discutía rosalya con su hermano avía hablado así entonces bajo del escenario acercándose a debrah y iris savia que no debía hacer nada pero su cuerpo se movía solo **

**debrah la llamo rosa en ese momento la chica miro a rosa con los ojos llorosos iris la soltó se asusto de la mirada de rosa la cual no lo pensó solo izo lo que su cuerpo le pedía levanto la mano y golpeo a debrah con la mano abierta en la cara la cual se quedo sorprendida y dejo de llorar **

**como as podido le dijo rosa y se fue en busca de rosalya pues savia porque se molestaba cuando la llamaban rosi alguien que no fuera ella **

**FLASH BACK **

**Rosa y debra estaban en la cocina de la casa de leig pues les iban a preparar de comer algo a los dos hermanos rosa pelaba patatas y debra picaba unos pimientos y cebollas **

**Rosi porque no permites que nadie te llame asi ? al hacer esa pregunta rosalya se corto en un dedo **

**Hay comenzó a chuparse el dedo pues le dolia rosa fue a por el botiquín que estaba en el baño de abajo y regreso con rosalya a curarle la erida mientras lo hacia rosa empezó a hablar **

**Bueno antes todos los verano iba a casa de mi tío Dimitri era muy amable y cariñoso igual que su esposa serena mas que mis tíos eran como mis padres pues los que son mis padres medan todo lo que les pido menos afecto ellos piensan que el cariño no es algo necesario asique ir todos los veranos era mi felicidad pero cuando tenia 6 años mi tía murió por una enfermedad muy rara dos años después mi tío se enfermo le estuve cuidando pero el no quería vivir sin mi tía y se dejo morir ellos me llamaban rosi yo los amaba mucho y cuando murieron era como si mis padres lo hicieran rosalya comenzó a llorar rosa la abrazo**

**Sabes me recuerdas a ellos eres tan alegre que me siento bien cuando me llamas rosi le dijo entre sollozos eso le izo feliz a rosa por fin tenia a alguien mas que no fuera su hermana rosmery cerca **

**Fin del flash back **

**Rosa salió de la sala entonces escucho gritos de castiel arriba de la escalera subió a toda prisa vio la sala de ciencias abierta era de donde salían las voces **

**No permitiré que esa intrusa se meta en el grupo antes prefiero a amber dentro además mi novia canta bien porque no la soportes no quiere decir que no pueda estar en el grupo ademas no tienes que hablarla así ni siquiera formas parte del grupo en ese momento rosa entro a la sala **

**Déjala en paz solo a dicho lo que piensa además rosalya es mas del grupo que eso que tienes por novia rosa empujo a castiel que estaba demasiado cerca de rosalya parecía que se la iba a comer **

**No te metas dijo castiel mirando a rosa nunca avía pegado a una mujer pero por primera vez tenia ganas de hacerlo **

**De que vas si tanto te importa tu novia lárgate y deja a rosalya en paz le dijo a castiel encarándolo**

**Es verdad debería dejar a rosalya pues quien tiene la culpa eres tu no se de que la conoces pero desde que as llegado no haces mas que molestar a mi novia acaso tienes algún problema con ella o con migo le respondió castiel muy furioso **

**A ti que mas te da de que conozco a rosalya o si tengo algo contra vosotros dos aras siempre lo que te diga esa chica que tienes por novia asique aléjate de nosotras rosa agarro a rosalya para salir de hay castiel se puso enfrente de la puerta para no dejarla salir **

**A parta rosa soltó a rosalya para empujar a castiel quien no se movió ni un centímetro **

**De que conoces a rosalya y a ken? dijo castiel no se le notaba enfadado pues cuando de verdad no se le podía replicar nada ponía una cara inexpresiva y rosa lo savia pero aun así decidió tentar a la suerte**

**Ya te dije que no te interesa rosa cogió a rosalya quien estaba sorprendida fueron corriendo a la segunda puerta rosa comenzó a girar el picaporte pero no abría porque no abre se preguntaba mientras castiel se acercaba rosa soltó a rosalya savia que tenia que salir o de esa no se podría librar tendría que confesar pues el se lo sacaría como fuera giraba el picaporte pero nada **

**Esta cerrada con llave dijo castiel con una sonrisa y se acercaba a rosa asique se movió del sitio savia que rosalya no tenia problemas en salir pero ella si pues el objetivo del pelirrojo era ella que aria como podría salir pastiel paso a rosalya y se acercaba a rosa quien se resguardaba entre las mesas de la primera fila **

**Rosi llama a ken castiel escucho eso y le extraño pues se dio cuenta que rosalya le izo caso a esa chica castiel savia que no llegaría a rosalya así que la dejo ir y se acercaba hacia rosa quien le esquiva entre las mesas y pensaba como salir por la única puerta la cual castiel no dejaba que ella se acercara la acorralaba cada vez mas **

**No escaparas me dirás que problema tienes con migo o con debrah le dijo castiel con una sonrisa pues estaba seguro que conseguiría su objetivo**

**Mientras en los pasillos de las plantas bajas estaba ken lysandro y Nataniel buscando a rosalya castiel y rosa **

**Donde estará rosmery dijo ken a los dos que la acompañaban **

**No se yo quiero saber donde esta rosalya dijo Lysandro de pronto se oyeron unos tacones desde las escaleras lo chicos se dieron la vuelta y fueron hacia allí mientras rosa bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala de ensayos vio a debrah llorando y a iris consolándola cerro la puerta después se dirigió al pasillo de la primera planta en el que se encontró con los chicos **

**Ken ken ven corre castiel rosalya cogió a ken y lo llevo a rastras mientras lysandro y nathan le preguntaba que pasaba**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

**Rosa estaba casi acorralada no tenia mas que la mesa del profesor entre el pelirrojo y ella **

**Que vas hacer ahora no tienes adonde ir dime de que conoces a rosalya y el problema que tienes con migo y me iré dijo castiel preparándose para coger a rosa esa situación le daba rabia a la chica porque tenia que meterse en ese problema justo con el porque no podía salir de allí miraba la puerta la veía tan lejos pero no quería dejarle ganar su orgullo era mayor que su miedo por decir la verdad **

**Déjame en paz y lárgate dijo rosa haciendo un gestó con las manos echándolo fuera pero in mediata mente casitiel la agarro de la mano tirando de ella mientras rosa se zafaba de su agarre y callo hacia atrás lo que le dio a castiel tiempo para ponerse en frente mientras ella se levantaba cuando estaba de pie vio a castiel enfrente suya **

**Hola ella le sonrió para ocultar su miedo castiel se sorprendió pues le recordó a su querida rosa **

**Bueno intento apartar a castiel quien se movió un poco por el asombro**

**Yo creo que me voy dijo rosa que intento pasar en frente de el pero la agarro pues se dio cuenta de que casi lo burla**

**Adonde vas tu tienes que contarme algo castiel la puso contra la pared **

**De hay no te mueves asta que respondas a mis preguntas le dijo a rosa quien abrió los ojos como platos pues en la puerta apareció rosalya y ken **

**Déjala dijo ken acercándose furioso mientras entraban lysandro y nathaniel Entonces castiel en pujo a ken quien se fue un poco para atrás **

**No te metas esto es entre ella y yo me va contestar unas preguntas quiera o no en lo que castiel decía esto rosa vio su oportunidad y se escabullo asta la primera fila de mesas ken se puso cerca de rosa **

**donde vas le dijo a rosa quien reacciono a la voz de castiel quedándose quieta pues sonaba muy enfado **

**castiel ya vale deja a la señorita en paz lysandro se metió para salvar a la muchacha pues la vio muy asustada **

**si deja la dijo rosalya quien cogió a rosa para marcharse caminaron asta la salida que estaba nathaniel asombrado de lo enfadado que estaba castiel que abrían echo esas dos para enfadarlo así las miro un momento **

**aparta dijo rosalya entonces el delegado se quito de allí**

**no te atrevas a irte así dijo castiel mientras caminaba hacia adelante en ese momento los tres chicos se pusieron enfrente para no dejarlo pasar castiel pego a la pared y se sentó en el suelo no savia que pensar de esa chica porque se portaba así con que derecho porque no quería decir de que conocía a rosalya y a ken que motivos tenia para todo eso no podía entender **

**rosalya acompaño a rosa a su casa donde estaba su tía **

**ya regrese tía e venido con rosalya rosa le dijo a su tía que estaba haciendo comida asta escuchar a su sobrina entonces saco la sartén del fuego y fue a la entra principal y se puso hablar con rosa**

**hola rosmery como te ha ido as traído una amiga entonces rosa detuvo a su tía **

**rosalya sabe quien soy le dijo rosa a su tía con una cara muy seria pues no le gustaba que la llamaran como su hermana pues no Hera ella **

**sabes que no tienes permitido decirle a nadie quien eres a parte de ken era unas de las normas que puso tu padre porque no haces caso me costo que regresaras no metas la pata rosa le replico su tía con una voz de niña pequeña **

**tía no fue mi culpa ken le dijo a rosalya sin permiso no me dio tiempo a explicarle que es lo que no puedo hacer le replico rosa muy seria mientras rosalya estaba a su lado **

**bueno tendré que decirle a tu padre suspiro su tia **

**no se que ara como castigo tu veras solo puedes cometer 5 errores y nada mas llegar ya metes la pata ufff voy a llamar a mi hermano replico la Agatha molesta por tener que hablar con su hermano para darle una mala noticia mientras rosalya se acerco a rosa **

**que es eso de los errores? Dijo rosalya bajito entonces rosa suspiro después puso una sonrisa pues tramaba algo sabia que rosa era curiosa asique no le diría que no **

**te lo digo solo si te quedas mañana aquí de pellas con migo le respondió rosa rosalya puso mala cara no le gustaba hacer pellas **

**no se no creo ya me lo dirás respondió muy segura de lo que decía y se dio la vuelta **

**venga rosi no me dejes aburrida en casa y sola todo el día vengaaa le dijo rosa agarrándola de un brazo y zarandeándolo con una carita de pena **

**bale lo are pero entonces me quedo a dormir dijo rosalya pues cuando rosa la miraba con esa cara y ponía voz de suplica no podía decirla que no**

**vale mientras decía esto vino su tía con el teléfono fijo y una cara muy larga **

**es tu padre quiere hablar contigo rosa en ese momento la joven miro a su tía savia que la iban a reprender bien cogió el teléfono y fu el salón mientras rosalya llamó a su madre por móvil para decirle que se quedaba con rosa a dormir **

**hola padre dijo rosa después trago saliva **

**hola rosmery me entere de lo que a pasado no te diré que are pero que sepas que e mandado a alguien al instituto para que me informe llegara en una semana rosa se enfado pues ahora tiene un perro guardián **

**quien es?**

**es laeti me pidió ir te a ver pues te echa de menos rosa se puso muy furiosa**

**estas de broma no pienso tener a esa cerca si viene te juro que are que se valla en un día manda a quien quieras menos a ella puedo soportar asta a Dakota pero a ella no terminaremos a golpes entonces su padre la detuvo **

**cuantas veces te tengo que decir que recuerdes que ya no eres tu así que compórtate como tu hermana y acepta mis órdenes sin rechistar rosa al escuchar eso le dio mucha rabia pues parecía que su padre solo la ve como una soldado **

**claro capitán no hay problema que venga laeti yo me encargo que regrese lo antes posible en una camilla de hospital adiós señor y colgó el teléfono despues se fue a la segunda planta donde alado de su habitación en frente del cuarto de baño estaba la sala de entrenamiento que avía echo con las cosas de su hermana tenia un saco de boxeo y varias pesas para no perder la forma al estar tan molesta se empezó a prepararse para entrenar cogió el vendaje de manos de color negro para ponérselo tan bien se puso su camisa blanca y sus pantalones de deportes grises entonces miro al saco de boxeo rojo en cuanto lo vio recordó a castiel y el problema de esa tarde entonces comenzó a golpear por cada uno de los recuerdos como su estúpida sonrisa de victoria sus palabras hacia rosalya como si el no hubiera dicho lo que pensaba hiriendo a otras personas por llamarla plana asta por los buenos recuerdos que tenia como cuando le enseño el camino a la azotea cuando conoció a demonio asta esa primera vez que se entrego a el ella no se daba cuenta pero rosalya que la miro desde comenzó a entrenar se dio cuenta que de un momento a otro empezó a llorar y a perder fuerza en cada golpe que daba asta quedarse quieta sin hacer nada mas que llorar **

**rosa dijo rosalya para sacarla de sus pensamientos **

**eee dime dijo rosa mirando hacia rosalya no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba llorando y se comenzó a quitar las lagrimas **

**que te a dicho tu padre ? pregunto rosalya pues estaba preocupada **

**nada que va a mandar a la inútil de laeti para que sea un perro guardián dijo rosa quitándose las vendas negras después cogió la botella de agua **

**porque llorabas? dijo rosalya sabiendo la respuesta **

**por nada importante son solo recuerdos inútiles con una persona mas inútil en ellos no te preocupes dijo rosa saliendo por la puerta donde estaba rosa quien no pudo callar la pregunta que tenia **

** Todavía lo amas ? le dijo rosalya entonces rosa se quedo callada y fue al baño no savia que contestar mientras pensaba que decirle se fue a bañar no sin decirle algo a rosalya desde la puerta del baño**

**Me voy a duchar acto seguido cerro la puerta rosalya se sentía mal pues a lo mejor izo una pregunta demasiado dolorosa para su amiga **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

**Rosa salió de la ducha y se metió en su cuarto no tenia ganas de cenar mientras su tía Agatha y rosalya estaban esperándola abajo sentadas sin decir palabra pues la situación era rara para ambas rosa se quedo un rato mirando el techo de su habitación pero al final decidió bajar no era posible que en su primer día no comiera nada aunque fuera tendría que obligarse a comer algo para poder aparentar por lómenos estar bien después de pensar un rato bajo las escalera con una sonrisa enorme llevaba puesto ya el pijama el pantalón era rojo con unos ositos estampados arriba llevaba una camisa blanca además tenia quitadas las lentillas y llevaba las gafas se sentó entre su tía y rosalya **

**Por fin bajas bueno tenemos de cena una oscarburger casera con patatas cuando termino de decir esto su tía fue a la cocina y puso los platos con las hamburguesas que tenia lechuga cebolla mayonesa pepinillos tomate huevo frito y un filete de pollo enorme cuales bordes sobre salían del pan después avía unas patatas fritas acompañando tremenda hamburguesa rosa que no comía mucho vio el plato y se sorprendió **

**De donde ovéis sacado estas hamburguesas? Pregunto a rosa quien miraba el plato preguntándose si podría comer su plato favorito **

**Ee de una tienda de comida rápida alado de la casa de mi padre esta súper bien aprendí hacerlas cuando trabaje allí con rosmery un verano entero fue muy divertido rosa sonrió y siguió ablando**

**Una vez estábamos las dos con un compañero de trabajo yo en la cocina que esta cara al publico rosmery estaba tomando comandas de los cliente y el otro chaval no hacia nada aunque estábamos saturadas era nuestro 5 día así que era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación muy complicada cuando conseguimos controlar la situación los últimos clientes comían su comida mientras nosotras descansábamos el chaval le pidió una bebida a mi hermana quien se puso de mal humor pero se la sirvió parecía que se la iba hadar en la mano cuando subió la mano encima de su cabeza con la bebida en ella entonces lentamente y con una sonrisa se la tiro encima entonces empezó a llamarlo vagó holgazán y un montón de cosas ata que llego el supervisor y nos regaño asta que unos clientes les dijeron que nosotras hemos estado trabajando pero el chico pasaba leyendo revistas rosa termino de contar le a rosa quien escuchaba muy atenta pues era la primera vez que la hablaba de su hermana durante la cena rosa hablo de algunos recuerdos mientras rosalya y su tía cenaban ella no toco el plato nada mas que para tomar unas patatas después de que terminaran rosa guardo su plato en la nevera entonces subió al cuarto mientras rosalya se hacia una trenza y se alistaba para dormir le saco un pijama acto seguido ella se fue a alistarse para dormir y rosalya se puso el pija las dos quedaron el la habitación de rosa su cama era de matrimonio rosalya se tumbo entonces rosa iba a pagar la luz pero quería saber mas no podía dormir sin saber que sentía su amiga se incorporo y volvió hacer una pregunta sin deber**

**Todavía amas a castiel no es verdad ? rosa se detuvo no apago la luz se dio la vuelta y sentó cerca de rosalya **

**Se muy bien que no debería sentir nada por el después de lo que a echo pero han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros que por mucho que desea no sentir nada no puedo evitarlo de verdad desearía odiarlo pero todos los te quiero que me dijo todas las caricias me duelen me da rabia a ver sido una estúpida en su vida me da tanta pena mirar atrás que solo con pequeñas cosas me izo tan feliz y ahora esas cosas me hacen sufrir tanto las extraño además ora da igual las reglas de mi padre son muy claras hacia el le contesto muy triste aguantando las lagrimas pues no deseaba llorar mas por culpa del pelirrojo**

**Que reglas dime cuales son ? le dijo rosalya **

**Son tres reglas la primera es que no puedo decirle a nadie aparte de ken quien soy **

**La segunda es que no debo tener novio aparte de ken y de viktor herrera de pronto a rosa se le puso una cara de asombro **

**Te refieres al modelo que estudia en una escuela militar ? pregunto rosalya pues el modelo ese salía en muchas revistas y era uno de los mas conocidos por todas las chicas **

**Si es viktor su padre es un gran militar como el de ken mi padre tenia pensado que ken se casara con rosmery y yo con viktor pero nunca me avía fijado en el como mi hermana bueno no se si sabrás pero rosmery era la novia de ken a un que antes no pegaban mucho mi hermana siempre era muy independiente era muy valiente siempre nos cuidaba a ken y a mi era como mi madre bueno mi padre esta obsesionado con la familia y su linaje de grandes militares no nos dejaba hacer nada así que yo me fui le dije a mi hermana si venia con migo pero ella se quedo para tomar mi responsabilidad como hija mayor aunque era la menor ella era mas madura que yo en ese momento rosa estaba seria y soltó una pequeña sonrisa pues recordaba a su hermana con la que discutía por tonterías pero amaba mas que nadie**

**Cual es la tercera regla rosa ?pregunto rosalya entonces rosa puso cara de tristeza **

**La tercera es la que si incumplo me meterá a un internado mi padre en cierta manera me culpa por lo que paso con rosmery pues ella vino para advertirme de que mi padre savia de castiel y convencerme para volver por lo que dice que mis decisiones estúpidas hacen que allá problemas así que la tercera regla es que no debo acercarme a castiel pues es la decisión que provoco la muerte de rosmery rosalya al escuchar eso entendía a rosa la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo pues savia que su amiga lo necesitaba aunque no lo decía mientras rosalya la rodeaba con sus brazos rosa decidió no aguantar mas sus lagrimas y empezó a llorar **

**Todo esta bien estoy aquí y no dejare que te bayas jamás le dijo rosalya a rosa mientras la acariciaba la cabeza siguió un buen rato abrazándola y consolándola después rosa se calmo dejo de llorar pero no soltó a rosalya pues no deseaba sentirse mas sola pues desde el accidente no a vía recibido consuelo de nadie empezó a quedarse dormida **

**Vamos adormir dijo rosalya quien se levanto a apagar la luz mientras rosa se metía en la cama después de apagarla se metió en la cama **

**``música, de un móvil´´ **

**Apaga eso dijo rosalya a rosa pues cuando se fueron a dormir era bastante tarde **

**Ya voy respondió rosa levanto la mano hacia la me silla era un mesaje de ken **

**``ben tenemos problemas a salido un articulo de ti en el periódico te espero en la piscina cubierta del instituto en el club de natación ´´**

**Rosalya levanta vamos al instituto corre le dijo rosa mientras rosalya abrazo la almohada no que ira ir de pronto rosa cogió la almohada arrancándola de sus brazos **

**Que pasa de pronto rosa le paso el teléfono con el mensaje después de leerlo se levanto rápido se alistaron para ir al instituto rosa fue con una chaqueta de la escuela militar que le tapaba la cara y unos vaqueros negros para no llamar la atención mientras rosa se puso un vestido que tenia en casa de rosa para cuando se quedaba adormir y dejo el que llevo el día anterior y fueron al instituto entraban una hora tarde rosa paso primero nadie la reconocía pues no se le veía la cara después paso rosalya pero alguien la detuvo **

**Rosalya llegas tarde as leído el periódico le dijo violeta mientras lloraba rosalya se sorprendió y rosa se asombro pero o tenia tiempo tenia que ver a ken rosalya se quedo ablando con violeta mientras rosa paso al gimnasio y después entro a los vestuarios al otro lado de los vestuarios avía una entrada que daba a la piscina cubierta hay estaba ken que le entrego el periódico para que leyera el reportaje de peggy **


	11. Chapter 11

_siento la espera me e mudado y no e podido escribir sorry :)_

**_Capitulo__ 11_**

**Por fin llegas tenemos un problema grave dijo ken a rosa a quien reconoció por la chaqueta militar mientras le extendía el periódico el cual recogió para leer **

_ROSA UNA HEROINA_

_Rosa la que muchos echan de menos parecerse que sufrió un accidente de trafico su hermana quien es la nueva alumna que ingreso en el instituto el día de ayer Rosmery la cual golpeo a nuestra querida Debrah ayer sin ningún motivo ahora sabemos que tiene uno pues como todos sabéis Rosa abandono a Castiel quien estaba destrozado en ese momento Debrah regreso y cuido de el mientras Rosa estaba con otro chico el cual no se sabe el nombre pues estaba en la escuela militar con ella además de hacerle daño a nuestro pelirrojo Rosa calumnio a Debrah cuando regreso hace un mes ese día tubo el accidente mientras regresaba con Rosmery quien iba con ella en el coche que al parecer fue sacado de la carretera por una equivocación del conductor nuestra Rosa es una heroína pues saco a su hermana del coche inconsciente y fue a sacar al conductor cuando el coche se prendió entonces en unos momentos exploto delante de los ojos de su hermana la cual culpa a Castiel y a Debrah de la muerte de Rosa pues según ella si Castiel hubiese regresado con ella no abrían subido al coche ese día esta información me la a dado el mismo padre de las chicas pues esta preocupado por la única hija que le queda todos echaremos de menos a nuestra gran amiga rosa la heroína del sweet amoris a un que ella cometido errores nunca me olvidare de ella pues a muchos nos a ayudado _

_Peggy _

_Reportera del periódico del instituto_

**Como puede hacer esto dijo rosa furiosa mientras tiraba el periódico el cual callo cerca del bordillo de la piscina **

**Que hacemos le dijo ken a rosa mientras cogía el periódico entonces rosa sonrió **

**Nada me voy a casa rosa metió las manos en la chaqueta y se dio media vuelta**

**Ven a casa después de clases diciendo eso rosa se fue salió de la piscina atravesó los vestuarios después salió al patio por la puerta del gimnasio entonces fue hacia la salida asta que se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba en la entrada del recinto del instituto fumando savia que si pasaba por hay tendría que discutir asique pensó en ir a la azotea del instituto fue a la entrada del pasillo pero allí esta nathaniel no quería ser acosada por las preguntas del delegado asique se fue hacia el club de jardinería en el que estaba lysandro maldijo su mala suerte solo quería irse a casa no tenia ganas de fingir que era rosmery solo quería huir por primera ven en mucho tiempo decidió que lo mas seguro era ir a la piscina así nadie podrá molestarla fue al gimnasio sin percatarse que alguien se avía dado cuenta de quien era atravesó el gimnasio los vestuarios llegando a la piscina donde ken estaba nadando pues le gustaba nadar se acerco al bordillo y espero a que ken llegara asta ella pero sin saber como sintió una mano detrás de ella que la empujo hacia el agua no entendía nada escuchaba risas de chicas mientras caía al agua ken se puso a nadar mas rápido para llegar hacia ella asta que vio que ella se dirigía al bordillo para salir de la piscina las chicas seguían riendo **

**Pareces un gato mojado jajaja dijo amber mientras rosa se quitaba la chaqueta y ken salía del agua poniéndose al lado de rosa para que no hiciera una tontería **

**Estas loca porque me as empujado le grito rosa a amber **

** primero eres la hermanita de rosa y segundo debrah me pidió que lo hiciera por lo de ayer se río de ella se giro y dirigió a los vestuarios **

**Adonde gres que vas le dijo rosa dando un paso a delante en ese momento ken se puso en medio de rosa para que no pudiera pasar mientras amber se fue con sus amigas de allí rosa intento apartar a ken pues estaba furiosa **

**Ken quita la voy a dar una lección a ella y a debrah se van a enterar las dos quita del medio dijo esto mientras forcejeaba con ken quien no se movió del sitio asta que rosa se dio por vencida cuando paro fue con ken hacia los vestuarios mientras ken se daba una ducha ella fue a su vieja taquilla de los vestuarios allí tenia ropa con la que se cambio por desgracia era un conjunto que castiel le avía regalado cuando salían juntos después de cambiarse se sentó a esperar a ken pero empezó a pensar en lo que avía echo amber no pudo quedarse a esperar tenia que darle una lección a esas brujas salió de los vestuarios asta el patio donde debrah estaba con amber parecían que estaban esperándola para verla mojada de pies a cabeza pero no se esperaban que llevara ropa seca **

**No la avías tirado a la piscina le reprocho debrah a amber **

**Lo ice no se como esta seca además lleva la ropa de rosa le dijo amber mientras rosa llegaba asta ellas **

**No savia que eras el perrito de esa víbora según mi hermana tu parecías tener mas orgullo amber le dijo rosa con un tono burlón **

**Porque no te vas como rosa o mejor muérete como ella no creo que te echen de menos le dijo debrah mientras amber se apartaba para no estar en medio mientras ellas discutían **

**Con que derecho hablas de mi hermana ella me conto lo que paso cuando hablo contigo crees que puedes con migo yo no soy como ella era demasiado influenciable pero yo te voy a quitar esa mascara conseguiré que todos se enteren de lo que les as echo a castiel y ese delegado tenlo claro le dijo rosa muy enfada desde que ella empezó a hablar los demas alumnos en pezaron a amontonarse todos avían leído el periódico y querías saber que pasaba con ellas rosalya vio el corrillo de gente igual que lysandro castiel y nathaniel quien se metió dentro para detener lo que pasara **

**Porque me dices eso no lo entiendo se que no le caía bien a tu hermana pero yo solo quería llevarme bien contigo dijo debrah con una voz triste casi llorando tnia los ojos como si fuera a llorar **

**Eres una falsa utiliza esos trucos todo lo que quieras algún día esas lagrimas serán de verdad y yo las disfrutare después de decirle eso nathaniel se puso al lado de ellas era la primera vez que avía una discusión y el no se metía para que dejaran de discutir debrah tenia ganas de reírse de las palabras de rosa pero no podía savia que tenia que conseguir que todos la odiasen y solo avía una manera hacer que la golpeara **

**Rosmery siento lo de tu hermana fue una pena su muerte sobretodo porque no pudiste acernada según lo que e oído quedaste inconsciente me da pena pensar en la pobre sacándote del coche para morir después de verdad lo siento mucho parecía una buena chica le dijo debrah con un tono de pena parecía que de verdad se sentía mal lo que buscaba era que rosa respondería agresivamente pues el otro día se enfado por nada y la golpeo esta vez lo aria delante de todos rosa se sintió mal cuando dijo eso debrah no pudo evitar pensar en rosmery quien murió en el accidente porque esa víbora hablaba de lo que no savia se paso de lista demasiado le daba igual lo que pensaran los demás la iba a golpear asta que pidiera disculpas por hablar de mas nadie tiene derecho de hablar del accidente eso se repetía ella mientras los demás vieron sus intenciones castiel se apresuro a ponerse entre las dos ken quien ya avía salido de las duchas supuso lo que pasaba metiéndose en el corro justo cuando rosa iba a golpear a debrah el le grito algo que detuvo a la chica pues le sorprendió como a todos los que estaban allí **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

**Rosa ya vasta todas las personas presentes se asombraron pues como ken podía confundir a la rosa que avían conocido con esa persona ademas rosa era amable siempre ayudaba a los demás con una sonrisa en los labios que no se le solía quitar odiaba los cigarrillos no soportaba su olor por lo que castiel dejo de fumar la temporada que estuvo saliendo con ella y eso lo savia todos no soportaba las peleas la vez que castiel se pego con nathaniel no les hablo a los dos por una semana pues le parecía estúpido que la gente se golpeara por problemas que se solucionaban ablando mientras todos pensaban en esto rosa se veía molesta como podía haberla llamado así delante de todos que le pasaba a ken es que no utilizaba la cabeza o que? daba igual tenia que salir con el de allí por lo que se olvido de debrah y se dirigió hacia ken con una cara que le dio miedo al muchacho mientras todos los miraban excepto rosalya quien se escabullo para irse con ellos rosa agarro a ken del brazo y se lo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo el joven y rosaya no paraban de preguntarla si estaba bien ? pero ella no contestaba no decía nada solo siguió caminado asta el parque al lado de su casa donde llego a un banco y se sentó entonces ken y rosalya hicieron su ultimo intento y preguntaron otra vez **

**esta bien ? dijo rosalya mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de rosa **

**estas bien? pregunto al mismo tiempo ken mientras se sentaba a la derecha de rosa **

**no claro que no como voy a estar bien? ****si ken me a llamado rosa delante de todos entonces se levanto y se dirigió ken**

**me quieres explicar como hago para estar bien después de lo que as echo ? le reprendió a ken después de decir eso se puso a buscar algo en sus bolsillos **

**lo siento es difícil llamarte como tu hermana sabiendo que eres tu falta de costumbre le dijo pero la verdad era que el podía haberla llamado rosmery pero no deseaba que golpeara a nadie pues ella no era así no que ria verla como rosmery pues su amada avía muerto y tenia que hacerse a la idea y ver a rosa comportarse como ella no le ayudaba**

**pero que paso ?por que querías pegar a debrah ? dijo rosalya preocupada entonces ken se rió **

**nada solo que amber la tiro a la piscina con la ropa puesta parece ser que se la mando debrah ya sabes que se convirtió en incondicional de ella y rosa se molesto ya la conoces a un que pareciera tranquila antes ahora se comporta como desea en ver de guardárselo ahora es una copia exacta de su hermana en ese momento se rosa dio una patada a una lata **

**mierda donde esta? estoy segura que lo metí en mi pantalón y continuo buscando en su bolsillos rosaya que estaba intrigada pregunto pues no entendía el que rosa no solo no escuchase su conversación sino que buscaba algo con mucho interés**

**que buscas le dijo con muy interesada **

**mi tabaco estoy segura que lo metí en mi bolsillo antes de que saliéramos entonce a ken se le escapo una sonrisa pues le hacia gracia que con todo el jaleo no se hubiese dado cuenta que el tabaco se mojo junto toda su ropa **

**recuerda la piscina amber le dijo ken con una sonrisa **

**aaa! por que no me dejaste golpear a la culpable encima estoy con esta estúpida ropa en ese momento rosalya empezó hacer gestos de que no dijera nada mas pero rosa no izo caso y siguió quejándose **

**no se porque no han tirado esta ropa cundo llegue a casa la quemare en la terraza así no tendré nada que me recuerde a ese pelirrojo y su novia después de decir eso intento imitara voz de debra **

**gatito soy una zorra que te esta engañando después imito a castiel **

**no importa soy tu marioneta o debrah te quiero después de hacer ese pequeño teatro se puso a reír asta que rosalya se levanto del banco asustada rosa no entendía que la pasaba **

**esta bien ? dijo acercándose a rosalya **

**hola castiel no te han dicho que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas dio ken serio pues no le caía bien castiel y todo el instituto lo savia **

**cállate**** imbecil ! le respondió castiel mientras rosa seguía de espaldas asombrada no entendía que hacia castiel allí que iba hacer ahora ? no podía hacer nada empezó a sentir mariposas en el estomago mientras se sentía mal por sentirlas pues fue el que la engaño y traiciono como podía sentir algo por el todavía que podía hacer para salir de esa situacion entonce recordó unas palabras que le avía dicho su padre ``para todo el mundo tu estas muerta ´´``ahora seras tu hermana ya no eres rosa ahora eres rosmery ´´ es cierto ya no soy yo quito su cara de asombro ya estoy muerta para todos tengo que hacer lo que aria rosmery si uviera muerto yo **

**tu te vienes con migo después de decir esto castiel agarro a rosa del brazo lo que la saco de su mundo **** ken no se movió del sitio por que savia que rosa podía defenderse sola perfecta mente **

**no hace falta que me agarres cabeza de tomate si quieres hablar dilo inmediata mente rosa se soltó mientras ken miraba esa escena rosa se estaba comportando como rosmery decía lo mismo que ella **

**claro que quiero hablar tabla de planchar pero sin publico dijo mirando a ken quien no le caía bien rosalya le daba igual pero ken no **

**rosalya ken vallan a compren tabaco y den una larga vuelta les espero en mi casa les dijo ken no pudo e****vitar obedecer sin decir nada se yebo a rosalya con el pues que rosa se comportara así le hacia mal no podía soportar la verla hablar y tener la apariencia de rosmery pues la veía como ella y le daban ganas de abrazarla pesarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero no podía hacer eso pues rosmery estaba muerta **


	13. Chapter 13

**C****apitulo **_**13**_

**como podía ser verdad eso que escucho antes no era posible esa chica de enfrente era la hermana de rosa no podía ser rosa no se comportaría así entonces se puso a recordar lo que escucho momentos antes mientras rosa les decía algo a ken y a rosalya **

******FLASH BACK**

******en el patio del instituto antes que rosa pudiera pegar a debrah apareció ken **

******rosa ya vasta grito ken castiel estaba intrigado pues la joven inmediata mente de escuchar eso se llevo a ken así que decidió seguirlos dejando a debrah sola ademas quería una explicación porque no le avía dicho que era la hermana de rosa que rosa estaba muerta todo eso hacia enfurecer al pelirrojo les siguió asta el parque enfrente de a casa de la tía de rosa estaban rosalya y ken ademas de rosa antes de que castiel pudiera acercarse les escucho hablar así que se escondió para escuchar su ****conversación**

******estas bien dijo rosalya **

******estas bien dijo ken a lo que la joven contesto ********  
**

******no claro que no como voy a estar bien? si ken me a llamado rosa delante de todos se la escuchaba muy enfadada **

**********me quieres explicar como hago para estar bien después de lo que as echo ? le reprendió a ken **

**************lo siento es difícil llamarte como tu hermana sabiendo que eres tu falta de costumbre**

************** que era una broma esa persona era rosa imposible rosa no podía ser ella castiel estuvo dándole vueltas si era rosa o no pues era cierto que cuando estaban ensayando se comporto un poco como rosa ademas cuando la vio en su casa llevaba el delantal de lysandro y estaba esperando a ken no savia que pensar todos los recuerdos estaban desordenados estuvo pensando un rato asta que escucho que la chica se quejaba de algo **

******************aaa! por que no me dejaste golpear a la culpable encima estoy con esta estúpida ropa en ese momento castiel salio de donde estaba se dio cuenta que rosalya le vio y le hacia señas a la supuesta rosa pero esta no hacia caso y solo siguió ****quejándose**

**********************no se porque no han tirado esta ropa cundo llegue a casa la quemare en la terraza así no tendré nada que me recuerde a ese pelirrojo y su novia después de decir eso intento imitara voz de debrah**

**************************gatito soy una zorra que te esta engañando al escuchar eso castiel empezó a enfurecer y siguió escuchando lo que decía rosa la cual imito a castiel**

******************************no importa soy tu marioneta o debrah te quiero despues de escuchar eso castiel escucho la risa de la joven como podía ser rosa era imposible lo cual asusto a rosalya **

**********************************Fin del flash back**

**********************************si vas a estar callado acompáñame a mi casa me voy a cambiar esta asubrda ropa y mucho menos tu compañía castiel a escuchar eso miro a rosa de arriba a bajo la cual se sintió incomoda y no tardo en gritarle**

**********************************que mierda miras con esa cara ? al escuchar eso castiel soltó una sonrisa**

**********************************te pareces a tu hermana con esa ropa entonces se acerco a la chica con intención de abrazarla perro ella se alejo lo que frustro los planes de castiel **

**********************************me voy solo dices estupideces y no tengo ganas de enfadarme **

**adiós************************************ tomate andante **

**********************************me da que al final acepto tu invitación a tu casa a rosa en ese momento no le importaba mucho castiel solo podía pensar como su hermana pues al estar comportándose durante mucho tiempo como ella era como si la personalidad de rosmery se metiera en ella y no saliese asta que el objetivo que avía fijado estuviera echo en esa ocasión el objetivo era declarar le la guerra pues rosa deseaba que castiel no se acercara a ella para no sentir nada**

**********************************como quieras pero te quedas fuera de mi casa no tienes derecho a entrar en ella vamos rosa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar castiel la miraba y para el era menos creíble que esa muchacha fuera su rosa pero en verdad tenia un parecido con ella el cual no se avía percatado bien antes **

**********************************me ves cara de perro o que ? le respondió castiel mientras la ****seguía **

**********************************puede porque? a claro quieres que te vea como un gatito le dijo rosa medio riéndose **

**********************************siguieron discutiendo asta que llegaron a casa de rosa la cual le dejo fuera y se fue a cambiar mientras que castiel se aburría esperándola así que decidió ir a ver a demonio pues tenia que sacarlo a pasear cuando regreso lamo a la puerta pero nadie contestaba así que se sentó a esperar a rosa pero ella no estaba en casa pues alguien avía ido a buscarla castiel llevaba dos horas esperando fuera entonces regresaron ken y rosalya quienes sin decirle nada se dirigieron al timbre para llamar **

**********************************no hay nadie estoy esperándola dijo castiel mientras se encendía un cigarrillo demonio estaba tumbado alado de castiel **

**entonces************************************ que haces a qui con ese perro le replico ken con un tono de enfado lo que izo que demonio se levantara y empezara a gruñir al chico quien se echo para atrás entonces a ken se le callo el tabaco del bolsillo que llevaba para rosa castiel al verlo se levanto y lo cogió mientras acariciaba a demonio para que se relajara el perro dejo de gruñir y se tumbo de nuevo **

**deberías************************************ irte si no quieres terminar con un mordisco de demonio le dijo castiel mientras se guardaba el tabaco delante de los ojos de ken**

**********************************dame el tabaco y me voy tampoco me interesa estar a qui cerca tulla **

**********************************ya se lo doy yo a rosmery no pienso moverme asta que venga así que lárgate castiel le izo un gesto con la mano de echarle con desprecio **

**********************************deque vas ken se acerco a castiel con intención de pegarle pero demonio se levanto y se puso en frente de el empezó a gruñir le de nuevo en ese momento ken puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue sin decir nada rosalya que le iba a seguir le fue detenida por castiel el perro se relajo y tumbo de nuevo castiel saco la cajetilla de tabaco que se le callo a ken se dio cuenta que era la misma marca que el fumaba  
**

**********************************porque rosa finge que es su hermana ? le pregunto castiel a rosalya mientras miraba el paquete de tabaco rosalya se asombro como era que castiel savia que rosmery era rosa **


End file.
